The Amnesiac Assassin
by Brisingr1999
Summary: We find a teen who just woke up in a forest with no memories , the only thing on him is his clothes, sword, and a ring. There is also one other thing on him and it is a name of someone from his past. The name is Akame. Sorry if it's a bad summary first fanfiction not really good with these types of things either
1. The Empire

Disclaimers:

I own nothing from Naruto and Akame ga Kill

Those rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and Takahiro

Chapter 1

As I was walking down the beaten road by myself, I thought of what lead to this point.

Oh but before that I should introduce myself. My name is Naruto, just Naruto. I can't remember my last name, or anything really. Well there is one other thing and it's the name of someone I supposedly knew.

The name I remember is Akame, but that's it. All I remember is her name and gender. Not how we met or what she was to me.

But back to why I'm here, in all honesty I don't know. I just woke up in the forest with only my clothes and a ring with a black gem in it.

I didn't put the ring as I had a feeling I should wait before putting on, like something was telling me it isn't the right time yet. Enough of that though, I've gone on long enough. Let's get back to me walking down the road.

-Third Person Point of View-

Naruto was just walking down the road, lost. It took him some time but he did come across other people going down the road just as he was. It was a caravan cart that only had two people in from what he could tell.

Naruto sped up to get to them faster so he could ask them if there was any towns or cities nearby. As he was about to ask for when he got close enough the ground in front of him shook before it erupted. From the spot where it happened a green dragon rose from it, an Earth Dragon to be specific.

Now let it be said that even with his loss of memories that he couldn't fight. The issue was that the dragon shocked him so he didn't have time to unsheathe his sword. Yes, he had a sword a katana to be exact.

The katana was a normal blade in all actuality as it just had a black hilt with red guard. The blade itself was slightly unique in the way that it had a line of writing on the length of the blade. It was a very light silver so the writing was in black. The sheath was a black metal sheath with a red ribbon where the blade was inserted.

Because he was shocked at the dragon he didn't have time to unsheathe the sword and defend himself. This caused him to be launched into a tree as the dragon used its claws to slash at him. As he was in the air he could faintly feel a pain on his neck before he crashed into the tree. It took him a couple seconds to regain his senses and when he did he saw the dragon was right in front of him.

Naruto realized he couldn't do anything and was probably about to die so he just closed his eyes and accepted his fate. It was in that moment he that he said sorry to anyone from his past for dying and not being able to get back to them.

After about a minute of waiting for the pain did he realize that nothing had come. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the corpse of the dragon in front of him and a boy with brown hair talking to the caravan drivers. He also noticed the sword the boy had and realize he must have killed the dragon before it could kill him.

With that Naruto stood up and walked over to the boy and tried to thank him for saving his life. The issue was when he tried to say anything all that came out of his mouth was a strangled screech. This got the boys attention and when he turned around and saw it was Naruto, he smiled.

"I see you are finally responding, I tried to get your attention for about thirty seconds but you seemed to be out of it. Also I'm sorry to say but when I saved you I noticed there was blood on your neck. I checked what it was and it seemed the dragon slashed you across the neck, I healed with my medical supplies as best I could. If I'm correct you will not be able to talk for a couple days or so," the boy said walking closer to Naruto. "Oh yes I should probably introduce myself. I'm Tatsumi and as I was on my to the Empire I saw you about to be killed by the Earth Dragon."

This made Naruto realize how lucky he was that the now named Tatsumi had showed up and saved him. While he did get injured, from what Tatsumi said he should be able to talk soon. If he hadn't come, he would have died right there.

"Also because I can tell by the direction you were heading you are on your way to the Empire capital. I wanted to know if you would like to join me as I'm also heading that way?" Tatsumi asked.

This made Naruto think, he could either join him and get to somewhere he may be able to find someone to help with his memory problem or he could decline and continue being lost. Actually it shouldn't have made him think as the answer was a no brainer.

Naruto nodded his head to tell Tatsumi yes before turning around to grab his sword as it had been knocked from his waist when he was hit by the dragon. He noticed it was on the ground near the area he had landed, so he ran over and grabbed it. He put the sheath back on his waist with it connecting to a belt loop with the ribbon. With his sword back in place he ran back over to where Tatsumi was waiting for him.

Once he back over to him the two decided to head on their way. Naruto decided to think some things over as they walked. He thought about how lucky he was Tatsumi was near enough to save him. As well as his past, he wanted to know what caused him to lose his memories and if anybody he knew was missing him. But the main thing on his mind was the name Akame. Who was she and why is her name the only one he could remember.

-Timeskip-

Naruto glared at the woman who had just tricked his traveling companion. Once the two had gotten to the Empire capital Tatsumi had told him he wanted to join the army, so the first thing they did was head to the recruitment office. Naruto decided to wait outside for Tatsumi while he tried to join the army. Naruto was sitting there waiting when the door opened and Tatsumi went flying out, the recruiter yelling for him to scram.

From what Naruto learned Tatsumi learned he would have to start off as the lowest rank and that didn't sit well with him. So he decided to try and show the recruiter he should be started off at a higher rank. Let's just say things didn't go well from what Naruto could hear.

After the failure of joining the army for Tatsumi the two went to a bar that Naruto saw and signaled to Tatsumi, and by that he grabbed Tatsumi and dragged him to it. When they got there Tatsumi was still complaining about how he showed he could to be a higher rank in the army. What neither noticed was a Blonde haired woman come up behind them and state they wanted to join the army. Tatsumi shook saying only he did and Naruto just wanted to find someone to help with his memories.

When Tatsumi said Naruto's name though the Blonde eyes widened for a split second in shock. Tatsumi didn't notice this but Naruto did and he narrowed his eyes at the woman. He couldn't say anything though as she quickly changed the topic to how she could help Tatsumi easily get into the army. This had Tatsumi basically begging for her to help and saying he would do anything.

With that, the Blonde grabbed both teens by the back of their clothes and dragged them to a table. Once their she stated that if Tatsumi bought her a couple drinks she would help him. Naruto himself started to doubt her the second she said this, but Tatsumi didn't seem to be of the same mindset. He instantly went up and bought her a couple drinks and Naruto and himself something as well.

Once she was done with her drinks she told the teen that If he gave her his money she could get him into a position higher in the army. At this he instantly pulled out his bag of gold coins and handed them to her. This made Naruto start to glare at her as she picked up the money and walked away.

Naruto looked over to Tatsumi and saw him smiling up a storm. This made him just sigh as even though he was without his memories he still knew he had just been scammed. Naruto just stood up and grabbed Tatsumi by the pack of his jacket and dragged him out of the bar they were in. Naruto just ignored the complaints that Tatsumi made about having to wait for the blonde to come back.

When they were out he let go of him and waited for him to look at himself. Tatsumi was still complaining until he saw the face his companion was making, a look that promised pain if he didn't be quiet. At this action Naruto smiled to himself before getting serious again. After a minute of thinking at what to do he made a face at what he decided upon.

"S-she tricked you, idiot," Naruto said very quietly as he had to force himself to talk. This made him grab his throat in pain because his voice still wasn't healed, but at least he learned he could talk very quietly with not much pain.

When Tatsumi heard this, he looked at Naruto in shock for two reasons. One that he was able to talk so soon and the other reason was he was wondering why he said that. It took him a second to realize it, but when he did he started panicking. He just gave away all his money and had nothing to show for it. After a couple seconds he realized something else, if Naruto knew he was being tricked why didn't he say anything.

"But wait, if you knew she was tricking me why didn't you say anything. You could have stopped this whole mess before it even began," Tatsumi said walking over to Naruto.

"For one I didn't realize I could speak with relatively low pain to myself and also because I didn't realize it until it was too late to stop her," he responded quietly.

This caused Tatsumi to throw his arms up into the air before sitting down violently and putting his back to the wall behind him. He then put his face into his for a few minutes. When he did look up he saw Naruto leaning against the wall of the bar waiting for him. He was about to get up when a carriage slowed down to stop in front of him.

Tatsumi was about to move around when he heard a female voice from the carriage.

"Hello are you and your companion in need of a place to stay. I saw you two talking when the other boy went over there to wait for you to get up," the female voice said.

He was about to respond when the person talking exited the carriage, three guards following her. He couldn't help but blush when he saw her as to him she looked very pretty. He was about to respond when Naruto decided to walk over to him and look at him.

"Ah your companion I presume. Well now that your both within hearing distance of me I can ask the question I meant to ask you both."

This made both boys look at the girl curiously as she smiled at them both. Naruto was about to respond when he remembered his couldn't talk normally yet. This caused him to look at Tatsumi expecting to answer for them.

"Alright we might as well listen to your question, not like we anything else to do," Tatsumi responded to the girl. This made the girl smile, causing Tatsumi to blush again, but Naruto didn't blush as in his opinion she wasn't all that attractive.

"Well I noticed you were both sitting there, well standing in your companion's case. To me it seemed you both had nowhere to stay as by the look of your clothes and way you seemed ready to just sleep there. And I couldn't for the life of me let to people just sleep out in the cold."

This made Tatsumi smile as it seemed his luck was beginning to look up for once since he entered the city. He looked over and saw Naruto seemed to like the idea of having somewhere to stay.

"I wanted to ask if you two wanted to stay at my home for the night."

Tatsumi looked like he was about to accept when a thought crossed his mind. Why would someone who seems to be a noble ask to two random strangers to stay the night.

"We both accept but first I want to ask a question. Why would someone who seems to be a noble ask to two random people she has never seen before to stay at her house?" Tatsumi asked the girl.

It wasn't the girl who answered but one of the guards. "Lady Aria can't stand to see people suffer and likes to help whenever she can. There really is no point in questioning it kid," the guard says before look at the now named Aria and speaking. "Also I'm sorry Lady Aria for interrupting you, I will take whatever punishment you see fit."

"Oh it is no trouble I was going to say about the same thing. And to you two, it is exactly as he says I love to help people whenever I can," Aria said to first the guard, then turning to Naruto and Tatsumi. She looked at the two and saw that Tatsumi saw nothing wrong with the answer she gave, but when she looked at Naruto she saw for a split second a look of disbelief. It didn't last long so she thought she imagined it and looked back at Tatsumi.

"Alright are you two ready to go now because I need to hurry back home," Aria said getting the attention of Tatsumi. Naruto she didn't need to worry about as he was watching her as she spoke.

Tatsumi looked at Naruto and he did the same and they both nodded and followed the girl who let them have a place to sleep. It was about two hours after they joined Aria at her home and Tatsumi was asleep and Naruto was finishing 'talking' Aria and her family. Because he couldn't talk Arias' mother gave him a notepad so he could write to people until his voice came back.

"Well Naruto it seems to be getting late and I think you should head to sleep as you and your friend need to get on early to find a source of work," Arias' father said as he got up. Naruto had 'conversed' with him and Arias' mother the better part of two hours because Tatsumi went to sleep almost instantly.

'Alright and thank you for the two rooms and letting us sleep here' Naruto wrote out before showing the notepad to the man.

This got a laugh out of the man that didn't last long before he answered. "Oh it is no problem; Aria isn't the only who likes to help people in need."

'I had a feeling because Aria had to get it from somewhere. Well good night and once again thank you for the rooms.'

With showing him that and getting another laugh from the man, Naruto went off to his room. Once he got there though he didn't go to sleep as he had too much to think on. Why did they let them stay, what was put in the food he was given as he saw Arias' mother put something in the food, and why for the life of him did he feel like his life was going to change tonight?


	2. Life and Death

Disclaimers:

I own nothing from Naruto and Akame ga Kill

Those rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and Takahiro

Chapter 2

It was later in the night when Naruto woke up, the thing was he wasn't woken up naturally. What woke him up was the, from what he could tell killing intent in the air. This woke him up, causing him to jump from his bed onto the ground. He didn't need to change as he wasn't able to change into new clothes, he didn't have any extra clothes.

He looked around to get his baring's on where he was again. It took him a couple seconds, but he then remembered he was at Arias' house because offered him and Tatsumi a place to stay for the night. Once he was able to function properly, he looked around again to find where he put his sword and other things he didn't sleep with. He noticed it was against the nightstand so he walked over to grab it, but when he got over there he noticed the ring was also there.

He grabbed his sword and put it in his usual place on his side, but the ring was another story. He felt like he shouldn't put the ring on just yet, like it wasn't the right time or something. It took him a second to decide but when he did he knew not to put it on just yet. That didn't stop him from taking the ring and putting it in his pocket. With everything he need in hand or on his body he ran out the room and down the hall.

He stopped at the point in the hall when it split into going right or left and looked outside. What he saw confused him as it was a bunch of people standing on what looked like a large amount of wires. After a couple of seconds he could feel the killing intent coming from them, but what confused him was he couldn't tell where the other source of it was coming from as he could tell some was coming from inside the house.

That thought didn't last long as he saw Aria running to what looked like a shed at the back of the yard. He decided to figure out where the other source of killing intent was coming from soon because he had a feeling he should go and help Aria.

So with that Naruto choose to open the window and jump down to the ground. He was lucky that the window wasn't that high or else he wouldn't have been able to do that. The second he was on the ground he was sprinting his way to Aria and the guards with her. He didn't realize it but one of the assassins jumped down and followed him as he ran.

Naruto got to Aria fairly quickly so he was able to watch for the assassins while running to the shed. He was about to tell them it was clear when he saw someone in front of them. He could tell it was a female because of the decently large chest she had. Though what he couldn't tell was what side she was on so he stayed next to Aria for the time being. It wasn't long before the guards charged forward with the intent on killing her before Aria reached her. Naruto just stayed back and made Aria stop moving while the guards ran forward to what Naruto easily tell was their death.

It was a good thing Naruto had Aria stop, as the assassin just unsheathed her sword and slowly moved through the four guards who went to try and kill her. Naruto didn't let Aria move forward and it was a good thing as a couple seconds after she was past them three just fell to the ground dead while one had lost an arm. It was this one that suffered the most as not seconds later what looked like black ruins ran up his body from where the wound started and caused him to scream in pain for about the 5 seconds before the assassin decapitated him.

It was at this point that Naruto was both confused at what just happened and glad he made sure Aria stopped moving. Because from he could tell the assassin was here to kill Aria and her family, probably already got her family. With that thought in mind he unsheathed his sword and moved to engage the assassin. What he was expecting wasn't what he got as the assassin just looked at him and ignored him by running past him. She would have gotten past him if wasn't for the fact that Naruto was about as fast as her.

When he got in front of her he swung his sword trying to decapitate her. He almost did because she wasn't expecting him to be able to keep up with her, but she was able to get her sword up to block his in time. This shocked her cause from what she knew almost no one as fast as her that was in the capital at the moment. She was about to try and run past him again, but he ran in front of her again slashing at her.

This made her jump back to study him. From what she could tell he was able to easily catch up with her, hold her back with a sword, and was only defending her from attacking her target. She watching for a few more moments before moving towards him again but with a different plan, not that Naruto knew that. So she ran at him making it look like she was about to attack him, but right at the last second right as he swung his sword at her she jumped over him and in the direction of Aria.

Right when she was about to kill the girl, Naruto was once again right in front of her blocking the strike she made. As they were in that standstill of both pushing each other back with their swords did she speak. "Why are you protecting the girl when you don't even know her?"

Once she was done she pushed forward with a little more strength and knocked him back before jumping back again. This line of speech from her shocked Naruto, not because of what she said but because she spoke at all. But the question from made Naruto think as he got his guard back up, but it wasn't as strong as before because he was distracted and the assassin could tell.

'Wait why I am helping her against these people. I have no reason to risk my life but here I am doing just that,' Naruto thought not seeing the assassin run at him. 'I'm helping her because it's the right thing to do, right?'. This was his last line of thought before he felt a line of pain across his chest. Naruto looked up and saw the girl pulling her sword back as blood, his blood, was launched off the blade.

"Well it looks like that's it, all it takes is one strike from my sword and whoever is hit by it will die," she said. This made Naruto look at the wound expecting to see the ruin like things spread across his skin and the pain, but neither thing came. This caused him to look at her then back to his wound then back to her before crossing his arms.

"Well is anything going to happen cause I remember that other guy had those ruin things spread across his body before he started screaming in pain," Naruto said not even realizing he could talk again. When he said this, the assassin turned around and saw that the boy she just cut was completely fine. This shocked and scared her slightly as Murasame was supposed to kill anything it cut with a single slice.

"How are you alive, this sword is supposed to kill anything it cuts instantly," she said causing Naruto to just shrug before looking to the left and calling out loud. "I don't know, but Blonde I think you may want to come out here before I come over there and drag you out here."

A rustling was heard before a woman with slightly short blonde hair and large assets came into view. Naruto could tell she was surprised she had been found, but he could still tell she was hiding something. That didn't matter to Naruto didn't care as he had questions he wanted answered.

"Now that we are all here how about you-," Naruto didn't get to finish before the assassin ran over to Aria and cut her in half then jumped over to the Blonde. Naruto just stood before sighing in annoyance and looking at the shed in confusion, but he didn't have time to do anything as the Blonde one walked over to him grabbed him in a way he couldn't do anything. He was about to try and get out of her hold but she just tightened the hold on him.

"Well looky here it's my blond haired friend, how are you doing," she said as she moved closer to the shed with the other girl following close behind.

"Oh I was doing fine until you and your ragtag group of misfits came here and killed the person giving me and my friend a place to stay because someone blonde with giant fucking tits came and basically stole Tatsumis' money," Naruto said as they got closer to the shed.

This made the Blonde frown for a second before getting a serious face. "Do you even know why we killed this family?"

"I don't fucking know, cause your all fucking psychos," he yelled as they stopped in front of the shed. What he wasn't expecting was for he to let him go. He looked at her and saw a serious look on her face and then looked at the other one whose face was one of apathy.

"You want to know why we killed them, because I will show you. But if you do decide to know you will never be able to look at the empire the same," the Blonde said not looking back him.

"Sure go ahead, what difference will it make."

With that said the Blonde looked at the door to the shed before kicking the door down. What Naruto saw would haunt his dreams for the next couple years. He saw corpses hanging from hooks on the ceiling and more corpses in cages on the sides of the building, but none of that prepared him for what he saw in the middle of the floor right before the pit that the corpses hung over. It was Tatsumis' dead mutilated body that's eyes just stared at him forever in a look of horror and confusion of why this was happening. This caused Naruto to run out of the building and puke so he wouldn't desecrate the corpses anymore and so he wouldn't have to stare at his friends dead body.

"Now do you see why we kill these people and more," the Blonde said coming out of the building with the same serious look as before, the other assassin following her. She was expecting him to say something, but when she didn't hear anything she looked at him saw him looking at a ring in his hand that she didn't see on him earlier. She was about to ask what he was doing when he stood back up and put the ring in his pocket. He then looked over at her and then at the other one before sighing.

"Alright I now see why you kill these people, but let me ask you two questions. First why did you let this happen in the first place and I better get a good answer or so help me I will kill you and I am fast enough to do it," Naruto said looking her right in the eye.

"I didn't expect this to happen, but look at this way at least he got vengeance and his death wont be in vain. If you join us you can help make sure things like this wont ever happen again," she answered looking at him with as much seriousness as she could.

Naruto had to think for a second before accepting the answer. The only thing was he now had to think of how to word his second question and response.

"Alright I can deal with that answer and if I decide to join your little group will depend on how you answer this next question. How in the fuck do you know me."

This caught her off guard as she wasn't expecting that kind of question, but after a second she realized what exactly he was asking. "I have no idea what you are talking about, I don't know you from anywhere," she said nervously.

This made Naruto narrow his eyes, but he decided to drop it and look between them both before sighing. Naruto decided to just drop the question of finding out how she knew him, for now.

"Alright lets just go with you don't know me, but I need something to call you cause I can't keep calling you Blonde," Naruto said in a tired voice. He was still tired damnit, he only got like three hours of sleep.

"Well that seems reasonable if you are joining our group, I'm Leone and this little one is Akame," the now named Leone said to Naruto making his eyes wide in shock before he clutched his head in pain as something he could only guess was his past flashed through his head. He saw himself telling someone he would be back and them hugging him right before he left. It only lasted for a second but whatever it was caused him a massive headache. He then felt Leone put a hand on his shoulder and he could faintly hear her asking him if he was alright. He nodded his head in a yes before waiting a second for the pain to disappear.

"Oi whiskers you ready to say who you are or do you need another minute," Leone said causing him to flip her off before waiting another couple seconds for the pain to entirely subside. When it did he looked the both of them before sighing and saying to himself to hurry up and get this done.

"Alright I'm Naruto and that is all I know, actually that's a lie I now know I hate being called 'whiskers'. And I case your wondering why I only know my name it's because I have no memory of my past. Now can we go I'm fucking tired and want to go back to sleep," he said before watching the two for reactions. He could tell Leone flinched slightly at his name, while Akame had a much more expressive reaction. Her eyes widened significantly and her mouth opened wide, but she quickly schooled her features when she noticed his gaze on her.

"Alright lets head back to others," Leone said happily before grabbing Naruto by the back of his shirt and running back towards the house, when they were close she jumped onto the closest tree and then jumped onto the roof where she met four other people who had different reactions to Naruto. The large one in armor really had no reaction visible, but Naruto could tell he was ready to attack him. The green haired male was a lot more relaxed because he was smiling at Naruto like he knew something he didn't. The purple haired one seemed to not really care as she looked just as tired as Naruto did.

Now the pink haired one had a much larger reaction then any of her companions did. She look from Naruto to Leone and back again before settling her gaze on Leone.

"Leone what are you doing bringing this person here, we were supposed to kill our targets and anyone else on the property," she all but yelled at the busty blond.

Said blond just stared at her for a couple seconds before smiling and answering her. "Why Mine I am getting us a new recruit." Leone then looked at the armored man and gave Naruto to then speaking. "Bulat will you carry Naruto because I need to one tell Mine something and you're the strongest out of us."

The armored man named Bulat just nodded and putting Naruto on his and carrying him that way. With that out of the way Leone then looked at Mine with a serious and led her away a good distance from them so Naruto wasn't in earshot.

Mine was about to blow up in complaints when she saw the look Leone was giving her. "Mine what I'm about to tell must not be told to the new guy, understand me," Leone said in complete seriousness. Mine would have had some witty remark if Leone wasn't being so serious. As it was she just nodded. "Ok there are two things. One, Akame was able to cut him but do you see one thing wrong with this picture with that said."

This confused Mine for a second before she realized what that meant and looked at her in shock.

"Second, you know how Akame has said multiple times that before she joined there was only two people who had any worth to her. Well we all know her sister is one, but we never knew who the second was. Yeah that's a lie. Akame speaks in her sleep and she said the name Naruto before, and not in the way she talks about her sister."

This shocked Mine even more as the only person who Akame ever cared about besides her sister might be right over there next to her. But that what confused her. Why tell her and not Akame herself. She was about to ask why she was telling her when she saw the expression on Leones' face.

"Mine the only reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want to get Akames' hopes up just in case he isn't who I think he is. This is why you can not tell either of them," Leone said to her with the serious look still on her face.

When Mine heard this she just nodded without saying anything and turned around and walked back to the other four people on the roof. Leone just smiled her usual smile and ran back over to the group of assassins and one amnesiac. She and Mine got back around the same time and saw that Naruto was talking, read as whispering, to the one with green hair.

"Well Naruto how does feel being the one person to survive being cut by Murasame," he said.

"Well I'm tired cause I only got like three hours of sleep, still can't talk that well, and I have a giant wound on my chest from the supposed fatal cut. You tell me how I should feel. Oh lest we not forget I just saw the only person who I had any social interaction with since I woke up in forest tortured to death," Naruto answered him.

"Lubbock why would you ask him that when you know he was going to answer you like that," Leone said scaring the green haired man. He look behind himself and saw the blond smirking at him.

"Well I wanted to know he felt and I got my answer so I'm content," Lubbock said smirking at Naruto who just sent the bird in his general direction.

This made Leone laugh as it seemed someone else was able to just deal with Lubbock easily. But she then decided they had had enough goofing around and that it was time to head back to the base. "Alright everyone it's time to go, we've spent enough time here and need to get back to the headquarters," Leone said causing them all to nod before jumping off the roof in the direction of the closest wall of the capital. Leone stayed for a couple more seconds before jumping off after them.

Authors Note:

I am sorry if not everyone like the way I had Naruto interact with Akame and Leone. I'm new at this so I really don't know the best way to have characters interact. Also if anyone decides that they want to flame me for killing Tatsumi, screw off. I like Tatsumi as well but he doesn't have a place in this story. I needed to give Naruto some sort of reason to join Night Raid as he doesn't have any memories so he doesn't know how bad the Empire can be.

Also if anyone has any ideas for somethings that I can do just put it in a review or PM me, I would love for anyone to give me some ideas on how to make Naruto work with Night Raid. I also am trying to decide if I should give Naruto Incursio or not.

But with out of the way, I don't really know when the next chapter will be up as I am in high school and need to do homework and stuff. I might not have a set up schedule for posting for a while so read at your own risk.


End file.
